Wasting Away In The Wasteland
Wasting Away In The Wasteland I awake after a flash of pain seers through my kneecaps. I take a minute to piece together exactly where I am. I'm looking down at three men, one of them holding a nailboard with fresh blood on it. Being confused as to how i was above them I try to move, only for my wrists to feel a burst of white hot pain. I look around to discover barbed wire restraining me to a cross. The Legion. Great. "You've caused us quite a bit of confusion, stranger." The Man with the nailboard says to me "Because you're not with us, or the NCR, or The Enclave, Or The Brotherhood, or anyone. So what are you doing travelling around here alone?" It takes a few seconds for me to process his words before I answer. "What does it matter? I doubt I'm getting off of this plank anyway." This sparks a chuckle from the three men and the pack leader speaks again. "Smart man. But right now, I think you'd be better off doing anything you can to please us." "Well, honestly, the guys who stuck me to a cross aren't exactly on my Christmas Card list." "If you're not willing to entertain us, then we'll more than gladly start force feeding you little bits of dead Ghoul." "Well I am up for a few nibbles." "That's more than enough from you. Cut him down boys, he's through here." The two acquaintances of my new friend cut the wires around my wrists and I fall to the ground, I have a brief second to look up before I'm met with a boot to the face. I stare up at the sky for a few seconds before a shadow falls over me. "You should've just amused us for a bit, kid." He carries on. "Maybe in a few days we'd have let you down. Let you join the Legion. But you just had to get under my skin. Now you're gonna get a very serious headache. He raises the nailboard above his head which gives me a rather rude awakening as I snap into action. I roll out of the way and I hear wood splintering as the board hits the hard, dry ground. I kick out sharply with my right leg and I hear his shin replicate the sound his board made a few seconds earlier. I wrestle myself to my feet and go after My friend who is now lying on the floor clutching his leg, but as I near him I feel a stinging pain in my left shoulder as a tire iron hits me with a sickening thud, sending me back to the floor. The two men who cut me down begin to kick me repeatedly, one of them targeting my bloody leg. I black out after my face is once again acquainted with a boot. A dimly lit room is the scene when I come to. I'm tied to a chair. A single light swings back and forth in the middle of the ceiling. Out of the darkness I hear a man clear his throat. No prizes for guessing who it is. My Friend limps into the light. "Well. We are about to have us a lot of fun." "Oh, I've been trying to get you alone all day. Will you go out with me?" I smirk at My Friend. I'm probably not leaving this room, might as well ruin his day a bit more. "Will you ever learn to just shut the fuck up?" "Maybe one day, if I keep to it and have a healthy diet." "I'm gonna enjoy this." he says as he pulls a small trolley out of the blackness.It's full of Chems. "Here's how it's gonna work. For the next few days, I'm gonna give a dose of Jet, Psycho and Buffout. So you'll develop an addiction, and when I think you're hooked, I'll stop bringing you the drugs. The you'll just be left here, in this room, craving chems you'll never get." "How Fun." After the chems are forced into my body I'm left to rot for the night. I vomit profusely after my body battles with the drugs and loses. Badly. I don't know how long I spend just sitting there, but it's a long time.Then I hear breathing in the darkness. Something is in here with me. The breathing turns into a low chuckle and I hear footsteps coming towards me. Category:Fan Fiction